Bent Fabric
Bent Fabricius-Bjerre (born December 7, 1924 in Frederiksberg,Denmark), better known internationally as Bent Fabric, is a Danishpianist and composer. Biography Bent Fabricius-Bjerre started a jazz ensemble after World War II and founded a label, Metronome Records, in 1950. However, he is best known for his 1961 instrumental "Omkring et flygel" (literally, "Around a Piano") which became a hit in Denmark.[1] The song was re-released worldwide under the name "Alley Cat" on Atco Records the following year, and went to #1 in Australia and #49 in Germany. The tune also became a hit in the United States; the song hit #2 on the AC chart and #7 on the [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100],[2] and the LP of the same name hit #13 on the [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_200 Billboard''200].[3] "Alley Cat" also won a Grammy Award for Best Instrumental.[4] It sold over one million copies, and was awarded agold disc.[5] The follow-up single, "Chicken Feed", hit #63 in the U.S. Fabricius-Bjerre had done extensiveWORK in film scores prior to the success of his singles, and continued to work in film for decades after. In 2003, Fabricius-Bjerre returned to the charts, this time in his native Denmark. He released the album ''Jukebox as Bent Fabric, where heWORKED with critically acclaimed Danish musicians. The singles "Jukebox" hit #3 in Denmark and "Shake" hit #10 that year. In 2006, a remix of "Jukebox" was released, and the title track became a dance music hit, peaking at #7 on the US Dance/Club Play charts.[2] The album was also re-released in the United States, this time featuring a remix of his famous instrumental song "Alley Cat", among others. In 2005 he released the compilation album, Kan du kende melodien (literally Do you recognize the melody) featuring some of his most famous and recognized film and TV scores. On Sunday December 6. 2009, the day before his 85th. birthday, Fabricius-Bjerre played host to a gala-performance of a theatrical concert featuring 24 of his songs. It was performed at the Royal Danish Theatre by a cast of 12 performers, all of whom graduated from the Danish Academy for Musical Theatre. It was developed under The Danish New Works Development Center, Uterus, andDIRECTED and choreographed by Tim Zimmermann. Martin Konge was MD. Film music *Poeten og Lillemor (1958) *Helle for Helene (1959) *Forelsket i København (1960) *Poeten og Lillemor og Lotte (1960) *Cirkus Buster (1961) *Flemming på kostskole (1961) *Svinedrengen og prinsessen på ærten (1962) *Poeten og Lillemor i forårshumør (1963) *Tre piger i Paris (1963) *Hvis lille pige er du? (1963) *Halløj i himmelsengen (1964) *Døden kommer til middag (1964) *Pigen og millionæren (1965) *Slå først, Frede! (1965) *Slap af, Frede! (1966) *Olsen-banden (1968–1998) *Olsenbanden (Norwegian, 1969-1999) *Tænk på et tal (1969) *Ballade på Christianshavn (1971) *Flåklypa Grand Prix (Norwegian, 1976) *Matador TV series, 1978–1981) *Min farmors hus (1984) *Når engle elsker (1986) *Peter von Scholten (1990) *Lad isbjørnene danse (1990) *Det skaldede spøgelse (1992) *Blinkende lygter (2000) *Olsen Banden Junior (2001) *Klovn - The Movie (2010) Discography Albums *1962 Alley Cat (Atco Records) *1962 The Happy Puppy (Atco Records) *1963 Piano Party with Bent Fabric (Columbia 33-OSX-7720)(Australia) *1964 Organ Grinder's Swing (Atco Records) *1964 The Drunken Penguin (Atco Records) *1965 Together! (with Acker Bilk) (Atco Records) *1966 Never Tease Tigers (Atco Records) *1967 Operation Lovebirds (Atco Records) *1968 Relax With Bent Fabric (Atco Records) *1997 The Very Best of Bent Fabric *1998 Klaver med mer (CMC Records) *2001 Mit livs melodi (Copenhagen Records) *2004 Jukebox (Universal) *2005 Kan du kende melodien (Universal) *2014 Bent Fabricius-Bjerre og Hans Musik (Warner Music) Singles *1962 "Alley Cat" *1963 "Chicken Feed" *2003 "Jukebox" *2003 "Shake" *2006 "Sweet Senorita" Category:1924 births